He Was Kind Of
by shadowdolls
Summary: He was kind of stupid for not noticing how he felt until the night they screwed up. /Greyskyshipping./


**Author's Note: **Did it in the middle of the night. Spur of the moment. Mom's going to kill me. But had to get this out of my head. I'm now brain-dead. It's very unedited. I'll shut up now and go to sleep. Enjoy what's left of my brain cells. Oh and before I forget, this is dedicated to my dear sweet Sylver who is now addicted to Pokemon Black version 2. You now owe me one of your own stories :).

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. 'Nuff said.

* * *

**He Was Kind Of**

* * *

He loves Mei. Ever since they fought together in the Battle Subway they'd been tight-knit friends. He loves how cheerful and happy she'd get with the smallest of good lucks that come her way. He loves how competitive and passionate she was with every Pokemon battle they'd work through. He loves how similar they seem to be in almost everything they do. But most of all, he loves how well she got along with Hugh from the very first time they've met. _He kind of hates it as well._

Kyouhei introduced them to each other right after the Plasma matter settled down. He took Mei with him to Aspertia town to introduce her to his mother. She liked her, he knew she would.

Hugh and his little sister came to his house the same day to welcome him back. It had been a strange meeting. Hugh had stood awkwardly by the door and stared at the three brunettes. He rubbed the back of his neck and shot them an uncomfortable grin. "Ah, this your girlfriend, Kyou?" he'd asked. It had been so wrong and sudden that Kyouhei had fumbled with his words and had flailed his arms. It took a while to clear the misunderstanding, but once it had, Hugh and Mei got off well.

The three teens spent most of their days together - talking, laughing, teasing, challenging. They've spent time like any close-roped friends would. They spent it until Kyouhei had to leave to fulfill his duties as a Unova Champion. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't want to give up his title as Champion either, not when he'd just won it from Iris.

"It's all right; we'll come and visit you as often as we can." It was Hugh, and somehow, it had been a great comfort hearing it from his childhood friend.

"Yeah, like, once a month! No, a week! Once a week! Twice, thrice if possible!" And it had felt really nice hearing that from Mei as well. _He just didn't like how she'd wrapped her arms around Hugh's, or how Hugh hadn't bothered to struggle against it._

An hour before he left, as he was warming Hydreigon for the flight, Hugh's little sister came running to him, hugging him like she'd never see him again. He'd let out a small chuckle and patted the young girl, tousling her head like he'd used to when she was a few years younger. He told her not to worry, that he'd be coming back.

"But I don't want you to leave! I don't want big brother to replace you with that girl!" Kyouhei froze. Her scream had been muffled by the blue jacket she'd been leaning onto, but he'd heard just the same. _Replace_. He had no idea what she'd been talking about at that time.

"Don't worry. Nothing will change between us. We're best friends." And Kyouhei believed that. After everything they've been through, he believed their friendship would remain as solid as a diamond rock.

But Hugh's little sister shook her head fervently. "But you're not best friends. Is 'more than that." she paused. "I don't like her..." He could feel her frown beneath his clothes.

Hugh had picked her up after her short outburst. She'd been crying, but a dozen of assurance from Kyouhei had calmed her down and sent her home. Hugh heaved a sigh and shot his childhood friend a tired grin.

"Sorry 'bout that. She really likes you, you know." he'd said. Kyouhei hummed in understanding. He liked the little kid as well.

There had been a long comfortable pause, before a soft, low, feathered voice broke the silence. "I like you too." Hugh had whispered, voice low and full of meaning. Kyouhei...had just been too dense to notice it.

"Yeah, I like you as well," he grinned. Hugh was looking at him from the corners of his eyes. "I like you, Mei, Mom and of course our little princess. You guys are like family." He paused. He didn't notice Hugh flinch from his words."I'm really gonna miss this town."

"Yeah, we'll miss you too..." And Kyouhei would have been terribly worried about how soft and lonely Hugh's voice was if Mei hadn't raced towards them and tackled them with open arms.

Hugh and Mei had visited Kyouhei once a week, just as they promised. They'd often bring him something special and take their time to battle with the Champion. Sometimes, they'd sleepover in the teen's little apartment that hadn't been too far from the Pokemon League. The months passed, and slowly, without them noticing the difference, Hugh and Mei's visits became less frequent. Once a week turned into once a month. Once a month turned into once every 2 months. Once every two months turned into once every 5 months. It continued like that until it just...

_Stopped._

And Kyouhei had been too bothered by the duties of a Champion to worry about the problem, even if he'd wanted to so bad.

The next time Hugh had visited, Mei was not with him. He didn't know whether to be happy or sad, but he did know he was angry. Raging. But he kept it all inside because Hugh was there. His best friend was there. He was _happy _that he was there. But it had been short-lived. Something in him broke when Hugh had managed to choke out his reason for visiting the champion.

"I like Mei. I'm thinking of asking her out."

And Kyouhei didn't know why, but his insides turned to acidic mush, and he felt like running to the bathroom and puking his guts. He wanted to and he _didn't know why_. _Maybe, unlike before, he kind of understood what Hugh's little sister meant._

Nevertheless, Kyouhei had just smiled, nodded, threw a hand around his friend's shoulder and gave them his blessings. "Go for it, man! Bet she'd love it if you do." _I've seen the way she looks at you._

And he kind of hates her. He hates how close they'd get whenever they were together. He hates the kisses she'd give him whenever they were with each other. He hates how often they'd smiled and seemed so content holding the other. He hates how happy they seem together.

But most of all he hates that after a year, after he'd gotten so drunk beyond repair and told his best friend about everything he felt, after he was dragged into a room and thrown roughly onto bed, after getting the best, most passionate, most bittersweet kiss of his life, after screwing and getting screwed so many nights, after asking the other what the hell they were doing with life, after sleeping in each other's bed with arms holding, wrapping around each other every night, the couple, Mei and Hugh, was still together. Still holding hands in public. Still saying sweet nothings to each other. And still making him hurt so much deep inside. He hates how he loves it when his best friend would tell him two words that both crushed and lightened his heart. _"Love you" And he kind of likes it as well._

He felt hands running down his chest, to his stomach, to his thighs, and he couldn't help the moan that had slipped through his lips. "Hugh, we shouldn't –" Lips sucked on the base his neck. "be doing this." Nipping, biting, kissing. "You –" There was a gasp. "Have a girlfriend." Something grinded against him. "Mei –"

He couldn't speak anymore. Lips covered his own in a slow hushing kiss. "Don't think 'bout anything. Not now. Just..." the teen couldn't finish his sentence, Kyouhei laughed. It started with a bitter chuckle, and then snickers, and he couldn't help the laughs and cries that choked from his lips. It practically seemed hysterical.

"We're idiots. Fucking idiots." And Hugh couldn't agree more.


End file.
